A plan to go Riding
by moevie
Summary: Jack is amazed that Katherine knows how to ride a horse. A Jack/Katherine story for Fanz4life.


**A one shot Katherine/Jack story for Fanz4life. They asked for a story and I finally got an idea for one. So Fanz4life hope you like it. :-) Oh and PS: Historical reenactor here, so yes I know about etiquette. Courting, as it comes up later in the story is much different than dating. Dating is a relatively knew term, only being invented in the 1920s. Even then only the flappers, or girls with looser morals, dated. Proper young ladies still courted. Katherine, even though she is no longer necessarily in New York Society would have still been courted, as this is the 1890s. Courting is knowing that you are thinking about marrying this person and you are seeing how you fit together. It has its own rules and etiquette associated with it. Because I'm an historical reenactor I will always write the characters with their 1890s mindsets and clothes. Unless its an AU modern, which this is not. I don't own.**

"You ride?" Jack was stunned. In complete and utter shock. It was to be expected. He had only known her for a very short time and he knew he shouldn't be as shocked as he was. They were still going to learn about each other, find out how each other had grown up. However, this was part of his dream, riding a pony on a cattle drive in Santa Fe. How could he not have known this about her. It reeled him that it came out so nonchalantly, but that always was the way with her.

"Of course I ride. I had my very own pony by the time I was six." Katherine couldn't understand what the big deal was. "Everyone had one. I'm sure that's why I wanted one to. I don't much ride anymore. I've more important things to do."

Jack looked at her still in utter disbelief. "Oh. More important things. Jeez Ace, you really are my Santa Fe aren't you."

"What do you mean? Jack I was raised in New York Society until just recently when I decided for myself. What's this really about anyway? Why is it such a big deal?" Katherine had seen his face and couldn't quite figure out why he was so fixated on this one thing from her past.

Jack took a step closer. "Because Ace." He got closer still. "Part of the dream of Santa Fe was living, breathing the fresh air, having all the space in the world, and riding on horseback."

Jack stopped just inches away from her. Katherine could feel his breath on her lips as he exhaled.

"I never knew that all of it, all my dreamin', could be wrapped up in a person. A beautiful, smart, girl." Jack looked down at her. Katherine looked back up at him. Her soft brown doe eyes big and round and shining. "That I could see the whole painted desert in her eyes." Jack trailed off.

"Alright Romeo." Katherine teased crossing her arms and looking down with a smile.

"And she can't even remember my name." Smiling he took a step back still taking all of her in. This was just like them to play. Jack shot Katherine a mischievous look.

"Hey! I can remember it." Katherine laughed

"But she does have the most musical laugh." He stepped back in. "Well sometimes."

"Why I never!" Feigning mock hurt she continued "Jack Kelly, I" He stopped her next words from coming our with a kiss.

The kiss made her a little breathless when they broke apart. "Does this mean you would like me to take you?" She asked breathlessly trying to get her bearings back and remembering what exactly it was they were talking about.

"What?" Jack had forgotten all else but what was standing in front of him. The beautiful woman he had just kissed senseless.

Katherine gave him a playful shove as she produced an exhausted sigh. She had quickly regained her wit, while he was still, well probably back at the kiss. "Riding? Honestly Jack Kelly. I can see what horses we still have at the stables. I'm sure there is one that's, well, beginner, friendly."

Katherine could be a saucy one when she wanted to be.

"What like now?" Jack was excited but also a bit apprehensive.

"No, not right now Jack. You have to finish your work and I have an article to write. Not to mention I would have to change into my riding habit."

"Well what's wrong with what ya got on now?"

She tried to see it through his eyes. These were the times when the class gap between them was glaringly apparent. Yes she had left that world, but it would never completely leave her. Not fully anyway. She started to mouth an answer, but then thought better of it.

Finally she began again. "I will ruin these clothes sooner and I don't wish to replace them until they are worn out. I have an old habit, nothing.." she trailed off. He was a boy after all and probably wasn't interested in that sort of thing. Thinking again she added. "And to be perfectly honest, what I have on isn't going to give me the room to move and ride that my habit will." Looking at Jack's face she continued. " It's nothing Jack. Would you like me to arrange it? Just you and me? Or?"

"Aww Ace don't worry." This type of talk is what made him scared of her. This part of her life, being an Heiress and all. "Just you and me. Then next time, maybes we could bring Crutchie?"

"Of course." Katherine smiled "Jack are we courting?" She rushed on. "You never said anything, and well after what we said to each, I was hoping, well wondering, there is something between us. Are we courting?"

"Courting?" Kissing was one thing. Then talking about there being something between them was another. However courting, officially, was a whole other ball of wax. "I, uh, Ace. I haven't thought about it."

He looked at her face. Disappointment followed by a resolve that meant she was hiding her feelings. He instantly felt regret, he didn't want to hurt her. "Well that's not to say that we couldn't be, but do things really have to change so fast? I was, well, I hadn't, Ace you and I. I care about you. I really do." It was a leap and one that he didn't know if he could take yet. Jack looked back at Katherine. At her stoic face and he realized that yes, he did want to court her, eventually, but he wanted to do things the right way.

"Katherine. I should be the one to ask you and not the other way around. I should also talk to Joe. Seek his blessin'." Jack grabbed Katherine's hands. "And I will, fer sure I will. Just let me do it in my own time, my own way, alright?"

Katherine looked into his eyes and melted. "Alright. I trust you."

"Good. Now are wes still going on that ride?"

"Fer sure." She imitated his accent.

He couldn't help himself. He captured her lips again, holding her tight.


End file.
